In a toy which can be driven by remote control and personalized (hereinafter referred to as “personal use remote-control toy”), a player has enjoyed the personal use remote-control toy in the closed world such that the player has used a portion in a house or out of doors to play a race or the like with player's friends or acquaintances.
Therefore, the players often enjoy the personal use remote-control toy with the same partners in the same place, and the player is likely to be satiated with the personal use remote-control toy in the end. The so-called power player who has acquired operation skill to a certain level has no place where to exhibit the skill more than the certain level, so that it is also difficult to keep the power player's interest.
However, even if large-scale facilities are prepared in order to attract interest of the player, since the personal use remote-control toy is configured for the personal use, the personal use remote-control toy has a problem that output is weak and the personal use remote-control toy can not correspond to the large-scale facilities. When anyone can utilize the large-scale facilities by bringing on the device owned by a person, there is also generated the problem that management on the play facility side providing the field where the personal use remote-control toy can be operated can not become economically viable.